


Sto crescendo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Può volar [2]
Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola drabble in cui Wendy inizia ad accorgersi che sta davvero crescendo.Prompt di SSDV per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di EFP.Prompt: -Ingenuità.





	Sto crescendo

Sto crescendo

 

“Oh, Peter. Sei davvero un ingenuo” disse Wendy. Si era seduta su una roccia, si passò le mani sull’ampia gonna azzurra, appianando le pieghe.

“A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò Peter. Si allontanò il flauto, formato da canne di bambù, dalle labbra sottili. Era steso sopra il ramo e guardava in lontananza il caleidoscopio di colori che si rifletteva sul lago delle sirene.

“Trilli ha sbagliato, ma non certo per dispetto. Sarà anche una fata, ma l’ha fatto per un motivo molto più femminile” spiegò la giovane.

< Forse ha ragione mio padre, sto diventando troppo grande > rifletté.

“Una ragazza non vuole mai perdere la persona che ama” spiegò.

 

[109].


End file.
